


i'll love you in passing

by anomalousity



Series: various drabbles [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalousity/pseuds/anomalousity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happens, Bruce catches them.</p><p>Tony has been jeering at him for weeks about not having lab sex because, apparently, it’s a necessity that all scientists fuck in their lab at least once in their lifetime. Of course, Tony didn’t abstain from mentioning that he’s done it a solid twenty-seven times, twenty-four of which with Pepper. He also didn’t abstain from informing him that it was the best sex he’s ever had.</p><p>So when he pushes into the lab that morning, he doesn’t expect to see Steve laid out across his desk with a very sweaty and red James straddling his hips and saying he loves him when Steve’s fingers clench over his hips and he pushes in deep and-</p><p>And Bruce could have gone his whole life without seeing that but no harm no foul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll love you in passing

The first time it happens, Bruce catches them.

Tony has been jeering at him for weeks about not having lab sex because, apparently, it’s a necessity that all scientists fuck in their lab at least once in their lifetime. Of course, Tony didn’t abstain from mentioning that he’s done it a solid twenty-seven times, twenty-four of which with Pepper. He also didn’t abstain from informing him that it was the best sex he’s ever had.

So when he pushes into the lab that morning, he doesn’t expect to see Steve laid out across his desk with a very sweaty and red James straddling his hips and saying he loves him when Steve’s fingers clench over his hips and he pushes in deep and-

And Bruce could have gone his whole life without seeing that but no harm no foul, he supposes. The fact that his lab is occupied just means that he can go on a coffee run before coming back, maybe even look over a few of Tony’s notes on his designs for a universal ‘super searcher’, as Tony had so enthusiastically coined it.

Meanwhile, he tries to forget what a certain assassin’s dick looks like.

*

Natasha catches them the second time.

Clint wanted to meet her down at the rec room to spar a bit before bed, but he’s nowhere to be found. Sighing, she ties her hair up into a neat bun and makes her way towards the free weights she ensured Stark kept in the tower. It’s only when she hears a sharp hiss that she pauses, crouching and pulling her fists up in front of her.

Slowly, she makes her way towards the source of the noise, growing louder and louder, punctuated by groans and little mewls with each step. It’s weird, she thinks, that she should be hearing this in the gym of all places. If she didn’t know any better, she’d guess a couple of people were fucking-

“Christ,” James moans, lips curled into a salacious grin as he snaps his hips back into a very debauched looking Steve, muscular legs wrapped snug around James’ waist like Natasha used to back when he was nameless and she was Natalia.

Just as slowly as she crept in, she sneaks back out, taking special pause to pull out her phone and snap a couple of pictures if only for blackmail purposes. Not at all because when they’re snuggled up like that, James makes ridiculous sleepy faces, and Steve is perpetually, dare she say, adorable.

Yeah, she’s definitely using them for blackmail.

*

“Holy fucking-”

A small hand clamps down on his mouth as Tony glares at the mass of writhing bodies on his couch. He’s about to just pull the hand away and stomp off to the two idiots fucking on _his_ furniture when warm lips press against his cheek and tell him not to interrupt.

Pepper knows, then.

Sighing, he turns back out of the room and exits _his_ damn penthouse, Pepper’s hand warm on his elbow. He’s too nice, really. Giving them a whole floor just wasn’t enough; they had to come into _his_ apartment and fuck on _his_ stuff.

When he’s finally out the door and in the hallway, he turns on Pepper. “What the fuck?!” he asks, tossing his hands into the air.

“Tony,” she replies, putting her hands on her hips. Uh oh. “Nat and Bruce already caught them, um, _making love_ in the lab and in the gym.” She glares at him when he starts, continuing only when he resigns to her withering glare. “There’s a pool going around for when they’re officially going to get together. We have next week.”

He sighs again before nodding. “All right,” he says. “But I don’t want them _making love_ in our bed.”

She just smiles at him before ducking down to press a kiss to his cheek.

*

They didn’t mention this in the comic books.

Phil stands wide eyed staring at the scene playing out before him. Never, in any circumstances, had he thought this was a thing that happened in real life. Of course, he _wanted_ it to happen, but that’s a different story. He never figured the speculation on Steve and Bucky’s relationship to actually be warranted.

Nor did he figure that Steve “Captain America” Rogers is _really_ into riding dick.

Bucky’s staring up at him with a dopey expression on his face, hands stroking over Steve’s sides and mouth moving around words that Phil’s sure would make him vomit with the sweetness. He can’t see Steve’s face, but he’s assuming he’s saying things right back because Bucky’s sappy smile just gets that much bigger.

He pulls out his phone, sending a quick text to Fury about the situation. It’s less than fifteen seconds later that he gets his reply: _I caught them in my office and they don’t even have clearance. Tell me something I don’t fucking know._

Phil snorts before stuffing his phone back into his pocket. When he thinks about it, it actually kind of works. Bucky’s brash coldness balances out Steve’s altruistic tendencies that border on insane. Maybe they’re good for each other.

He’s so going to rub it in Hill’s face. She owes him twenty.

*

“Hello Soldier of winter and… Oh!”

His beloved is tugging on his arm, pulling him towards the door but he insists on staying. This is time for celebration! Copulation with loved ones calls for a feast on Asgard, and he intends no less towards his Midgardian friends.

Jane sighs when he doesn’t budge, trails her fingers down his arm. “Thor,” she murmurs, peering up at him. “You’re not supposed to stay in the same room when your friends are having sex.”

He shakes his head. “But they aren’t merely having sex, my love.” He gestures towards the couple, who’ve stopped in their ministrations and are staring at them with wide eyes and red faces. He nods at them before turning back to Jane. “They’re making love, and that calls for celebration.”

“Oh my god,” he hears James mutter. A moment later, Steve says, “Just relax, Buck.”

“Thor,” Jane says, her fingers entwining with his. He smiles down at her, stooping to kiss her forehead before she continues. “Thor, we should leave.”

It’s only at her insistence that he nods his agreement. He trusts the advice of his beloved, no matter how strange it seems. Thor turns to smile at his friends before taking his leave.

Perhaps Natasha will let him alter his date for the pool.

*

“Uh, guys? Can you all quiet down for a minute, we, uh, need to tell you something.”

Steve wipes a sweaty hand on his jeans as he surveys the rest of the Avengers all sitting in their respective seats. Bucky is shifting beside him, fingers twitching against Steve’s hand as he exudes waves of nervous energy.

He clears his throat a moment before speaking, casting a glance at Bucky and starting only when he nods back at him. “So, uh, we’ve called you here because, uh-” He pauses, deciding to just say fuck all and grab Bucky’s hand. “We’re-”

“We’re together, dating, probably going to be engaged in a week, _in love_ ,” Bucky interrupts. Steve stares, watching as his already pink face blushes scarlet. “Call it what you want, but Steve and I wanted to tell you that.”

There’s an awful silence in the room following Bucky’s words, and Steve doesn’t even bother to try and contain his blush because in love? Did they really need to know that much? He’s casting a frown at Bucky when someone snorts, and he feels Bucky’s hand twitch in his own.

The source of the noise is Natasha. “Oh my God,” she mutters, brushing her fingers through her hair as she lets a smile bloom on her lips. “Finally.”

He scans across the table, noticing the same wry smirk on each and every one of their traitor faces. Even Coulson, who’s usually so quick to back him up, is eyeing them with something vaguely akin to amusement. He’s so stunned, in fact, that Bucky’s the first to speak.

“Y-you knew?” he asks, sounding shell shocked.

Clint answers, “It’s not like you’re being subtle,” at the same time as Tony says, “Stop fucking on my furniture.”

“Oh God.” Steve didn’t know they’d been walked in on. “You saw that?”

Someone-Bruce-stifles a chuckle and Bucky turns on him with a glare. Steve slides his hand up to his elbow, holding him back, before stepping half in front of him. Bruce just waves a hand though and rolls his shoulders. “I didn’t know people who didn’t work in labs had lab sex,” he murmurs. “It’s pretty enlightening.”

This is probably the most embarrassed Steve’s felt in a while. He feels a blush spanning from his hairline to his belly and he’s keeping his eyes locked on the table while the Avengers all discuss the times they’ve walked in on Steve and Bucky going at it. It’s horribly disheartening to know that his friends know what he looks like having sex, knows what he _does_ when he has sex. Jesus Christ.

“So,” Sam says, interrupting the chatter and speaking for the first time. “Cough it up.”

They all groan in tandem, digging in their pockets simultaneously while Steve and Bucky stare on unaware. Bucky’s the first to get it, and he nudges Steve’s ribs before growling, “You had a pool?” he asks, voice pitched high in embarrassment or anger. “And _Wilson_ won?”

“What can I say,” he replies. “I know you guys.”

Steve snorts. It’s not inaccurate.

While they hand him their money, Steve sidles up flush against Bucky and presses his hand into his, letting a secret smile curl his lips. “Y’know,” he murmurs, pushing a quick kiss to Bucky’s cheek. “Maybe we should’ve told them earlier.”

“Fucking right you should have,” Tony grumbles.

Steve ignores him as he presses another kiss to the corner of Bucky’s mouth. “It’s not so bad, is it?” He really wants it to be not bad.

Instead of answering, though, Bucky’s hand slides up to cup Steve’s cheek and he angles his head to kiss him long and deep, his tongue pushing into the seam of Steve’s lips as he slips a leg between his own. Steve gropes back, letting himself fall into the kiss, the crowd falling into the background as he rocks onto Bucky’s leg.

It’s a pen that draws them apart, and they break with a gasp.

“Get a goddamn room.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heh.
> 
> As always, message me on [tumblr](http://buckybaarnes.co.vu/mssg) if you'd like to see anything written. Thanks for reading!


End file.
